Dirge Fantasy
"This is no 'fairy tale'" - Tagline Dirge Fantasy (ダージのファンタジーDāji no fantajī) is a "3rd Person Shooter RPG" developed by Capcom/AccelGames and published by Square Enix. Gameplay The gameplay is a blend of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy Type-0, and the Devil May Cry series (mostly Devil May Cry 3). It's also identical to the Kingdom Hearts series. When playing the game the player has the ability to choose characters from the M.S. Menu, as well as other stuff! Story Intro Near the beginning of time the great king, Koros, and his beloved wife, Kathie, rose a child called Sharah and kept peace with the world but then the great, terribly evil, greedy king Jazzah, declared war upon Earth! Koros and Kathie sealed their child up for her own safety while they moved on to fight in the war...but it was a trap!! A gigantic nuclear bomb explodes and removes most of the Earth! Now in the modern time the demons rule the world and Sharah was held as a rarely-aging prisoner... But one girl has managed to storm through a hell of a prison... Her name is Jaja, a.k.a. Razzai *then the screen turns black with slashing and gunshots heard in the background*. Thanks to Razzai, Sharah was freed, and Sharah thanked her for freeing her. Razzai introduces herself, the same going for Sharah, who insists being called Zah. Then they grab each other's hand, which marks the sole mission to kill Jazzah and free the Earth! Then the screen immediately turns black and a phone ring can be heard in the background for a few seconds. Setting The game is set in a post-apocalypse in Chicago, Illinois. Game Modes Title Menu *New Game **In-Training - An easy version which makes all the enemies in the game weak, even the bosses, but no Super ones. You'll also receive "Onion" equipment (which are only available in the lateral part of this game) along with some common items and a few rare ones. **Rookie - A regular difficulty, but Superbosses are enabled here. **Champion - A harder version which makes all the enemies in the game stronger, especially the bosses, but not the Super ones to add fairness. **Ultimate - All the enemies and bosses in the game are even stronger in this difficulty, and have their own Style Attacks! Each of your party members gains the EXP Zero ability which (obviously) makes you gain no EXP, but for everything else they're tripled! *Load Game **Load Data **Continue *Options Mission Select Menu *Hero Mode - (Auto-Hero/ON/OFF) - Increases the difficulty a bit when choosing this, but your Gil and EXP earning rate are multiplied by x2.0! *Easy Mode (Auto-Easy/ON/OFF) - Decreases the difficulty a bit when choosing this, but your Gil earning rate is reduced to x0.25. *Mission > # - Allows you to start any mission you've completed as well as continue the story by selecting the Mission highlighted in gold. *Freeplay - Allows you to explore the World Map while not progressing the story. Superbosses are also available in this mode! Characters *Sharah "Zah" Gigas - Daughter of Koros and Kathie. She is hinted to be a Warrior and Knight hybrid. She can use edged weaponry (best weapon grade(s): Shortswords and Katanas) along with guns. *Jaja "Razzai" Gordez - Daughter of the legendary merchants of Earth. She is hinted to be a Mime. She can use edged weaponry (best weapon grade(s): Greatswords) along with longguns. *Cudo "Angela" Bara - Daughter of the Angel Guild founders. She is hinted to be a White Mage/Devout. Since she is not any hinted Jobs that use edged weapons, she only uses bludgeoned ones (best weapon grade(s): Staffs, Rods, and Hammers). *Jazz "Roxy" Trouge - Pirate captain of the Treasure Hunters. She is hinted to be a hybrid of Thief and Black Mage/Magus hybrid. She can use edged weaponry (best weapon grade(s): Daggers and Great Katanas) and machine guns. *Joezy "Joshua" Thirteen - Rookie of the Sniper Club. He is hinted to be a Gunner and Machinest hybrid. Since he is not any hinted Jobs that use edged weapons, he only uses ranged ones (best weapon grade(s): Gauntlet Guns and Bows). *Apla "Apollo" Kajo/Mijo - Son aire of the Kajo and Mijo family. He is hinted to be a Blue Mage. He can use both edged weaponry and ranged ones (best weapon grade(s): Spears, Sabers, and Greatbows) along with shortguns. List of Rezurrectors *Ifrit (Rezurrection: Last Inferno) *Shiva (Resurrection: Frozen Crystal) *Ramuh (Rezurrection: Judge's Bolt) *Titan (Rezurrection: Fury of Gaia) *Golem (Rezurrection: Kingdom Come Protection/Salvation Wall) *Odin (Rezurrection: Zantetsu's Last Stand/Last Sky) *Leviathan (Rezurrection: Tsunamic Destruction/Tidal Fury) *Alexander (Rezurrection: Judgment Day/Eternal Light) *Bahamut (Rezurrection: Destructive End/Final Miracle) Dirge Fantasy: Reloaded Dirge Fantasy: Reloaded (for the European/Australian versions: Dirge Fantasy: Special Edition) is a console revision of the original version. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 For either of these games, you lose the Touch Pad and Touch Screen advantages, but sharply make up for it by having more weapons, more items, and extra content, along with the Vincent Mode that allows you to play as Vincent in an altered storyline with only ranged weaponry (being guns) and 1 Style. Wii U Coming soon. Platforms *PlayStation Vita/PS Vita *PlayStation 3 (supports PlayStation Move & Shooter and Cross-Play) *Xbox 360 (supports Kinect) *Wii U (supports Wiimote (Plus), Nunchuck, and Wii U Pro Controller) Other Info *Developed by: AccelGames and Capcom *Published by: Square Enix *Content Ratings: CERO: B, ESRB: T (PS Vita) / M (Console), PEGI: 16 * # of Players: 1-2 (Multiplayer is only available through Cross-Play, which is exclusive for PS Vita and PlayStation 3) Trivia *Plushies, cameo-ing different races from Final Fantasy Tactics A2, are featured in their Job Classes **Hume: Paladin **Moogle: Juggler **Bangaa: Master Monk **Nu Mou: Alchemist (in the North American version, the Nu Mou's feet are visible which seem to resemble regular canine feet) **Viera: Elementist **Gria: Raptor **Seeq: Viking *This game is based on/similar to Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (for the console versions: Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition). *The difficulties are based on 4 of 6 of the "age" stages of Digimon. *Ifrit's appearance is accurately identical to Satan's from Savior of the Godz but, of course, with some modifications. (Ex.: Ifrit's skin is much tanner) *Also, Alexander's appearance is identical to Penance from Final Fantasy X International and "PAL" version. Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Shooter Category:RPG Category:3rd Person Category:Ifrit Category:Devil May Cry Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Square Enix Category:"T" rated Category:"M" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:Work in progress